plortfandomcom-20200214-history
Eatpraylove
Dame eatpraylove is a knight of Plort and a citizen of Wechi. She lives near the border between Wechi and Borrd. The Tale of Dame eatpraylove Once upon a time, in the Grand Republic of Deeay, a young woman called eatpraylove drew pictures of strange and wondrous animals for anyone who cared to look (which wasn't too many). After a while, she found she could draw larger crowds by showing them stories she wrote. The stories were imperfect and often a warped type of "songfic", but people smiled and nodded as they read. Some of them shared their own pictures or excerpts of tales, of which her favourites went into her magic scrapbook. The scrapbook, given to all artisans in Deeay, allowed readers to view all of a certain story as long as at least one chapter remained in the book. Same for pictures; if one was in the scrapbook, you could view all the rest by that artisan. Eatpraylove enjoyed sharing and receiving stories and pictures, but she enjoyed travelling Weab as well. Among other destinations, she set up a small temporary home in the famous Fanvik-Neht. Like Deeay, the people there were kind to her stories, and she found many enjoyable works free from the Marizu influence. Or so she thought. As she matured, eatpraylove realized that some of the tales in her scrapbook were much poorer than she'd thought at first. The character choices didn't make sense, the plots were unoriginal, and in at least two cases, the author wrote her character specifically to be a celebrity's love interest; all hallmarks of the Marizu. She'd heard of them in her frequent visits to Tivit, and was alarmed to discover their taint in her beloved scrapbook. (Fortunately, her favourite tales from Fanvik-Neht and its equestrian twin, Fimvik-Neht, stood the test of maturity.) By pure chance, possibly when researching memory potions, she found mention of the Protectorate of Plort (as it was then called). The tome contained many references to various knights and their exploits, which intrigued her as often as the passages' lack of context confused her. Even better, the book spoke of Plort's early history; the tales of Jay, Acacia, and other legendary knights fighting off all variety of Marizu in Lotor were inspiring. And so she made her second great journey, to Borrd and Wechi. After traveling across the country to hear tales of various knights and barons in battle, she settled near the border of Wechi and Borrd. Even today, she continues to share her stories and artwork in Deeay, as well as visit Fanvik-Neht to hear new tales (or identify Marizu for the knights of Borrd). Eatpraylove completed her traditional pilgrimage through the Purmeshun Range and Mountains of Reverence over the summer and most of the autumn of the year she arrived in Plort. She had heard through Wechi of a barbarian in Fanvik-Neht who claimed to have become a major Pokhemman god. Having grown up there, first forged and fought with Chris there, and learned the basics of storytelling there, she took this somewhat personally. (This was part of her drive to become a knight in the first place.) When she returned to Borrd and after her victory celebration, she approached the mage-knight Skaer'morys the Silver for assistance. Though he was only somewhat more experienced against the Marizu than she, she wanted to have someone to support her on her first quest. Skaer lent her his armored bird, Falchion, and cast a Godrevan spell that allowed them to communicate with each other and Falchion by thought. They worked together surprisingly well for relatively new knights, and completed the quest to slay "Tasha" (and her parents, who were also impersonating gods) by the end of November. With help from Falchion and Skaer, eatpraylove had convinced a green fairy called Miguel (and a fiery-tempered unicorn named Brenda) that both would be better off serving her sometime before the confrontation with Tasha. Miguel's time-travel spells proved essential in slaying Tasha's parents. After the fight, Miguel insisted that she take his mother too, as Tasha had captured but never actually called on her, or even given her a name. His mother, now named Diane, helps keep the manor clean, while Miguel himself accompanies eatpraylove on her quests as a sort of sentient good-luck charm. She has continued her travels across Weab, as always, though of late she finds herself in the Federation of Academia and/or Raeltym Mountains much more often than she would like. Nevertheless, she has found time to track down and slay at least two Marizu, whose tales will be told at the earliest opportunity. Dame eatpraylove prays every day that her homeland, the Grand Republic of Deeay, finds the strength to stand against and drive out the barbarians, Marizu sympathizers, and/or ordinary troublemakers. eatpraylove's Equipment Eatpraylove is a fairly simple woman, and her shield reflects this; an olive-green field with a blue party per chevron. The green part bears a light gray cat, stretching. While originally she hoped to join the wizard's guild or the castle spies, she has set her eyes on knighthood. Of the various toys and pets she had in Deeay, only her horse, Ami, actually accompanied her to Plort. The first time she unpacked, she found in one silver bag a long dagger from her childhood. It was rusty and dull from disuse, and eatpraylove herself did not remember exactly how her make-believe adventures had happened. But it was a weapon still, and she had it reforged and re-baptized "Chris". Dame eatpraylove is uncomfortable with longswords, and so primarily relies on her long dagger, Chris. Her green mare, Ami, shares her master's kindness and love of music, at least according to her. Her first target, the god-impersonator "Tasha", possessed a mysterious green fairy she called "Miguel" and a fiery-tempered unicorn named Brenda. With help from Falchion and her (temporary) telepathic link with Skaer'morys, Eatpraylove convinced both that they would be better off serving her. Miguel insisted that his mother come too, as Tasha had captured but never actually called on her, or even given her a name. His mother, now named Diane, helps keep the manor clean, while Miguel himself accompanies eatpraylove on her quests as a sort of sentient good-luck charm. (He also knows time-travel spells.) The Blades of Violet Roses she received from Skaer'morys, who pulled them from an angel impersonator's rotting corpse, in exchange for Brenda. A pair of throwing daggers, they take their name from the odd purple sheen and engraved rose patterns on both blades. Category:Knights of Plort